Aphrodite's Curse ll: Crash Landing
by icequeen lll
Summary: Bella crash lands in unfamiliar territory and is brought in by a tribe of people. A certain woman catches bella's eye. Bella doesn't like it.


NOTE: If you read halfway through and be like WTF is this please read the note at the bottom. ENJOY!

Bella's POV.

I don't know how long I've been flying. It's been light, then dark, then light again I don't know how many times. But i feel like there's no end in sight like no matter how far I go I'm still in that house on my knees.

Unable to breath.

I didn't say goodbye to Charlie. He knew I wasn't gonna stay anyway. And probably knew by now I wasn't going back...the pain, it won't stop growing.

My wings cramp up and suddenly I'm plummeting to snow covered ground all i see are trees scattered all around. Only when I'm falling through branches do I know how numb my skin has become. For when I hit the ground I feel nothing.

I lay there only seeing snow my fall from so high causing me to embed several inches into the snow that covered the ground. I couldn't even feel how cold it was. I lay stiff not a single shiver racking my body. Almost like laying against his chest.

Edward...

I hear that noise again. The deep rumbling followed by the aching pain. I'm hungry. I do not wish to nourish it. Nor do i care about the aches in my body. I do not wish to do anything anymore. Not without him.

I hear the sound of crunching snow getting louder and louder hopefully a pack of wild animals coming to nourish their hunger with my flesh. And if what edward says is true about him being soulless then maybe I could see him again in the afterlife.

Maybe he can still be the answer.

"Ég sé eitthvað!" (I see something) the voice of a woman calls. No... please.

No people. My heart is still broken.

I've been seen by someone. Which means my curse will attach to someone else. I quickly sheath my wings just as the footsteps speed over and stop.

"Það er stelpa..." (its a girl.) the woman says. Footsteps come even closer. It is to late. Not like i could've moved with my exhausted anyway.

"Vertu í burtu frá henni." (Stay away from her)A man voice says. I'm then lifted and flipped onto my back and I'm left staring up at four people. The man having flipped me. They all step back startled at seeing me still conscious.

"hún er enn á lífi." (She's still alive.) Says the woman in a whisper. They where all inappropriately dressed for this weather. Actually it seemed they all wore as little clothes as possible.

The woman leans down and i catch a glimpse of her impossible green eyes. Seemingly glowing though it was still morning.

"fá aftur!" (Get back) One of the men scream and grabs her. I catch a glimpse of his eyes they were blue but had the same glowing quality.

The woman growls, a quite inhuman sound, and snatches her arm away glaring at the man before turning those beautiful eyes on me.

'Beautiful? Oh no.' I think as blackness creeps in the corners of my vision.

My eyesight begins to blur and they all watch me as I slowly lose consciousness. Maybe they'll leave me here, or kill me. I don't really care either way.

I pass out.

...

I hear crackling and feel warmth radiating from my left as cold tickle my toes. I groan and try to get my feet to the warmth covering the rest of my body. When I grab the covers they seem more furry then i remember.

My eyes pop open as i remember the faces I last seen. More specifically those glowing green eyes. i see what has to be the roof of a cave. I look left to confirm my suspicion and see a fire with a pot over it. I take a breath through my nose and smell food. Though do to my mental state it smells bland.

"Svo þú ert vakandi."(So you're awake) A quiet woman's voice said.

"I am." I say. I've lived for thousands of years on this planet, so of course I know Icelandic when I hear it. But i doubt that I'm in iceland, I've been there before.

"I see, so you do speak english. Well then...who are you?" I wasn't exactly surprised she spoke english also but i was impressed. There isn't any civilization around here. Not a soul for miles, no one but these people. But who am I to assume what they know. Or how for that matter.

"My name is bell." I answer simply. I've had many names before. What's another name change. Should've just let her call me angel.

"Bell? Is that it?" I nod.

"Well bell. You must be hungry." I nod again.

I hear shuffling somewhere behind me. I see bare feet enter my view and walk over to the pot and open it. She ladles out some of whatever she's cooking and puts it in a bowl made of clay.

The woman who is now draped in a fur cloak, hood down, walks over and kneels by my side. Placing the bowl aside she sits me up. I let her though I'm capable of doing it myself.

I find myself looking into those same beautiful green eyes from earlier. They peirce me and I look away as my heart speaks up. They seem to glow more then they were earlier. Especially now that it's night.

Once I'm sat up she hands me the bowl and a spoon. And i stare at them both. Why I did get hungry and i could starve I would never die. Though I could be killed I couldn't die of natural causes or sickness.

All in all, i didn't want to eat this. And i wasn't going to. I just couldn't bring myself to put the spoon in my mouth. I was only being generous when accepting the unsaid offer.

"Eat. I thought you were hungry." She says.

"Me to." I reply monotonously.

Her expression changed from neutral to annoyance. I couldn't care less. Maybe she'll throw me back into the wilderness.

"Why did you come here?" She asks next. Back to the questions I see.

"To get away." I said.

"sólríka! flytja til baka!" (Sólríka! Move back!) A man booms from the entrance. I hadn't noticed him.

Sólríka huh. Sunny? She doesn't seem so sunny to me.

Said woman jumps back and glares at the young man at the caves mouth. "Ég er að spyrja spurninga, himinn." (I'm asking questions, himinn.) She bites back at him. The male crosses his arms and shakes his head.

"Ég sé, en enginn gaf þér leyfi."(I see, but no one gave you permission.) He says more calmly.

And i hope they never give her permission to question me. It's annoying and i need an opportunity to get out of here. One thing worse than being someone's burden is being their prisoner. Though I haven't been referred to as either.

"hún er kölluð bell og hún er að hlaupa frá einhverju. Ég hef nú þegar þekkingu. sjáðu!" (She is called bell and she is running from something.i already have knowledge. See!) Sólríka says smugly. Yeah except it wasn't my real name and i was vague so really you have nothing.

I glance at her and couldn't help seeing how that smirk made her look...nevermind.

"hún gæti verið að ljúga!" (She might be lying!) He shouts. He gestures for her to leave "farðu sólríka." (Go away sólríka) she huffs and does as she's told, getting up and leaving, she glares at him on her way out.

He sighs and shakes his head. It's like she does things like this all the time. The male looks at me with upset eyes like it was my fault.

"What?" I ask him. He growls and turns his back. He doesn't walk away but just stands there. Like a guard. I'm totally a prisoner.

"Uuh.." I start.

"rólegur!" (Quiet!) He says firmly and i fall quiet just as he so nicely asked. So it seems I'm stuck here. What does it matter anyway.

Suddenly more people, about four, walked in and the guard bows his head at them. Though I see the annoyance on his face, one of the four was sólríka she had her head bowed as she walked beside an elder woman with her head held high as she stared me down, behind them was another woman and a man both dressed the same as the guard at the entrance. Equipped with Spears.

The woman stops beside me her eyes the same green as sólríka's, but not nearly as enticing. "bell ... Ég er drottning þessa ættbálks, ég er tungl." (Bell... i am the queen of this tribe, i am moon.) She says to me.

Her name is moon, she's the queen. I just blink at her and look at sólríka. Was I supposed to bow to her.

She clears her throat and looks up after a bit of silence. "This is our queen. She is here to see to your fate." I nod and face ahead. I look out the mouth of the cave and see more caves and torches lighting up the darkness. I search for a treeline but see non.

"It is rude to look away from the queen, bell." I hear sólríka say so I turn back to said woman.

"hvað munt þú gera ef ég sleppi þér?" Moon asks. Run of course and get even further away from any living thing.

"What do you intend to do if we grant you feedom?" Translates sólríka.

"Get far away from here." I answer. Far from anything with a beating heart.

Sólríka turns to the queen "hún mun fara."

Moon snorts "ha!, þú heldur að ég sé fífl?"

"Do you think the queen is a fool?" Says sólríka.

"nei en þú ert það." (No but you are.) I said. And the queen does a double take.

"You know I understand the queen so why are you here translating. Unless you didn't tell her that I understand your tongue and that I speak english just so you could come back here and be nosey. I'd Imagine she doesn't appreciate lies either." Sólríka glare and sneers at me. I didn't have to tell her I understood their language do the the fact I answered her first question without trouble.

"hvað er hún að segja?" (What is she saying?) The queen demands.

Sólríka glare at me. "hún kann tungumál okkar..." (she knows our language...) sólríka says with a huff pouting. I swallow.

"þá tala við mig!" (Then talk to me!) The queen says forcefully looking me up and down.

"ég vil fara."(I want to go) I said simply.

"Ég treysti þér ekki. Fólkið mitt gæti verið í hættu ef ég sleppi þér." (I don't trust you. My people could be in danger if i let you go) the queen spat.

"þeir gætu verið ef þú gerir það ekki..." (they might be if you don't) I said lowly. Suddenly two Spears were pointing at my throat.

"ekki ógna mér stelpa." (Don't threaten me girl.) The queen narrows her eyes at me. She then clicks her tongue and the guards step back.

"það er engin ógn fyrir þig, konur. Ég vil ekki vera í kringum ykkur öll." (there is no threat to you, women. I don't want to be around you people.) I said unfazed by their behavior.

"svo ef þú ætlar ekki að drepa mig, láta. ég. fara." (So if you're not going to kill me, let. me. go.) I said calmly. "eða ég drep þig." (or I'll kill you.) I said just as calmly.

My threat wasn't empty. I am a fallen angel. But a fallen angel of war. Even if that war wasn't as bad as Charlie's generation's war, it still wasn't sunshine and rainbows. I've already calculated how to get out of here. But i would be the only one left breathing.

I look at a shocked sólríka. I'd gladly get rid of her. It's obvious she's next for this curse.

Whatever they do next will determine what happens next.

**TBC...**

Now before you judge I just wanna say, bella isn't gonna forever be stuck in the land of OC's ok.  
But this series will be real short if she's just falling in love with all the Canon characters. Jeezies.

Now I just want to say that this series will, for the most part be ONE-SHOTS. But there might be a few chaptered parts. So when you see one marked complete it is COMPLETE.

Now if you want to see bella with a Canon character, skip these or read and hold your horses. It's coming i swear. And yes she'll see the cullens again. Yes there will be drama, action, romance, baby the whole dang pizza aight.

(I do not own twilight.){:^)

Pls follow/favorite and comment. Tell me what ya think. ⊙•⊙~***_breaths hard_***


End file.
